dancing queen
by LastMelodya
Summary: Levi membawa Hanji berdansa, di pelukannya. [ ficlet; levi/hanji ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss typo(s), and other stuffs.

 **.**

 **dancing queen**

 **.**

Levi tak pernah memahami cara Hanji memandang kehidupan. Di suatu masa, hidup mengambil satu kakinya. Levi masih ingat ucap-ucap semangat yang muncul di bibir keringnya, "Aku ingin menjadi penari!" Untuk dilenyapkan angin ketika akhirnya perempuan itu sadar harapnya sudah mati ditelan kehidupan. "Mungkin, ya, Levi. Mungkin tidak menjadi penari pun tidak apa-apa," katanya di hari yang lain, dengan tangan mengepal, mata basah di balik kacamata tebal kusamnya, serta senyum khas penuh kamuflase.

Maka Levi melihat Hanji menghabiskan waktu untuk menggambar. Buku sketsanya penuh akan goresan-goresan entitas meliuk ke sana-kemari. Memutar tubuh, di antara gaun indah dan sepatu waltz berpita cokelat muda. Levi melihat mimpi yang terbenam di sana, mimpi yang kemudian membawanya pada pemikiran tak masuk akal. 'Aku akan membuatmu mampu menari, mata empat. Aku akan melakukannya.' Meski Levi tahu tubuhnya terdiri atas organ-organ yang terlampau kaku, tak pernah sekalipun terasa kemayu. Tapi, ia tetap mendengarkan, musik-musik waltz yang bertempo terlalu lambat, atau begitu cepat di beberapa bagian. Ia mencari pantofel kumuh yang bertahun-tahun lalu dibeli ayahnya, ia kenakan, ia coba, apakah muat di kakinya, apakah pantas di kakinya.

Levi membeli sepasang sepatu waltz berpita di hari gajiannya. "Yang merah muda lebih cantik, Tuan," ujar sang pramuniaga. "Aku ingin yang krem," balas Levi. Sebab krem lebih indah di kaki Hanji. Sebab krem adalah warna Hanji.

Di ujung petang itu, Levi diam-diam membawa sekotak sepatu untuk Hanji.

.

* * *

Levi tak pernah pintar memulai konversasi. Ketika malam itu ia datang, Hanji hanya menatap dengan mata lebar seperti biasa. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Bos Levi?"

Ia hanya memutar mata, menyembunyikan erat tas plastik di sebelah tubuhnya. "Aku capek sekali," katanya datar. Hanji—seperti biasa—tertawa dan menepuk kepalanya. 'Mau kupijitkan?' Tawa itu tak pernah hilang meski Hanji melakukannya di atas kursi roda. Di antara gerak-gerak yang terbatas, dan rok panjang yang menutupi kakinya.

Levi hanya mendengus ketika itu. Diam-diam merona ketika Hanji terlihat sangat bahagia. 'Aku ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum, mata empat', ujarnya pada diri sendiri. Meski itu berarti harus menyimpan lelah, meski itu berarti ia harus mendiskon sendiri jam tidurnya. Namun tawa Hanji akan membayar semuanya. Ujar-ujar cerewet gadis itu, gumam-gumam terlampau panjang di ujung malam yang tak pernah selesai. Levi berani membayar apa pun untuk itu semua.

"Hei, mata empat." Levi mengujar di sela angin yang mengisi hening. Sesekali detak jam mendominasi, mereka datang sebagai pengingat bahwa hidup masih berjalan statis.

"Hm?"

"Musik waltz mana yang kausuka?"

Hanji terdiam di belasan menit kemudian. Matanya mengerjap tak tentu arah, menutup mulut dan menyembunyikan kekeh-kekeh yang kemudian membuat Levi memalingkan wajah. "Kau ini kesurupan Strauss, ya, Levi?"

Lelaki itu menoleh keki. "Jawab saja."

Hanji melepaskan sisa tawanya. Menatap Levi lamat-lamat dan menggeleng samar. "Kau benar-benar kesurupan."

"Aku serius, mata empat—"

Levi mengangkat sedikit tangan kanannya. Membuat Hanji, pada akhirnya, melihat sebuah plastik bertuliskan merk produk yang sangat ia kenal di permukaannya.

"Ayo, berdansa."

Levi melihat Hanji menangis. Tak mampu menahan isak ketika meraih tas plastik itu, mengeluarkan kotaknya, membuka sangat hati-hati dan menemukan sepasang sepatu waltz berwarna krem yang memenuhi sketsa-sketsanya.

Ketika Hanji memeluknya, Levi tahu ia telah menang dari dunia kelamnya.

.

* * *

Voices of Spring mengalun di telinga mereka. Levi mengantungi ponselnya, membagi sebelah headset-nya kepada Hanji. Ia memakaikan sepatu itu di kaki kanan Hanji, menyisakan sebelahnya berdiri tunggal di sebelah kotak yang terbuka. "Aku tidak pantas ..., tidak akan pernah pantas ..." tapi Levi lebih dulu meraih pinggangnya, mengangkat tubuh Hanji dan membiarkan gadis itu berpegangan pada pundaknya.

"Katakan kalau gerakanku keliru."

Levi bergerak di atas pantofelnya. Menyisakan tap tap samar yang tak pernah terdengar dari sepatu Hanji. Levi membawa Hanji berdansa, di pelukannya. Membuat Hanji tertawa dalam batas-batas paling bahagia.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau kau kuat menggendongku seperti ini." Hanji berbisik di telinganya, meninggalkan senyum samar di antara kaki Levi yang masih bergerak.

"Kau memang selalu meremehkanku." Levi mencari mata Hanji, menemukan kilat-kilatnya ikut menari bersama tubuh mereka.

"Hiduplah bersamaku, mata empat," ujar Levi lagi. "Hiduplah bersamaku dan kau akan bisa menari seumur hidup."

Bagi Levi, hidup berlaku tak adil pada Hanji. Ia mencuri satu mimpinya yang tak bisa lagi gadis itu dapati. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia mengerti. Hidup memberinya kesempatan untuk mengantarkan mimpi itu. Untuk membawa Levi hadir sebagai mimpi baru Hanji. Untuk membuat Levi mengerti, bahwa hidup memang tidak sejahat yang ia pikirkan selama ini.

Hanji mengecup bibirnya, merasakan hangat yang kemudian menjalar hingga ke rongga dada. Levi balas kecupan itu, lembut. Selembut musik waltz yang masih mengiringi mereka tanpa batas akhir.

"Aku berjanji, aku tak akan pernah meminta lebih dari ini," Hanji berbisik. "Terima kasih, Levi. Terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.** )

* * *

 **a/n:** _strauss_ : komposer waltz ternama; _the voices of spring_ : musik waltz gubahan strauss. saya membuat fik ini dengan riset yang terlampau sederhana. kalau ada kesalahan dan masukkan, sila dikoreksi, ya :) terima kasih sudah mampir!


End file.
